


A Whole New World

by RossKL



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Cock Rings, Deepthroating, Escort Jensen, Hooker AU, Jensen thinks a lot, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9083005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RossKL/pseuds/RossKL
Summary: Written for Spn_J2_Xmas_Exchange_2016Prompt: Jensen Ackles is a high-priced escort determined to retire but takes on one last job as a favor to a friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maryjo24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryjo24/gifts).



> Beta: the wonderful [amberdreams.](http://amberdreams.livejournal.com/) Thank you very much for your work. 
> 
> Written for [Maryjo24](http://maryjo24.livejournal.com/)  
> I hope you like it. Merry Christmas! - even if a little late.

 

When Jensen steps into his house it's early, but the sun is still down. He shuts the door and lets himself take a deep breath. Not moving, his whole body tensing a little when the intake of breath makes him wince a little.

_ Fucking moron _ . _Didn't know how to keep his hands still._

As he walks towards the kitchen to drink a glass of water, he sighs for another reason entirely. _His last time_.

Jensen can't quite believe he's quitting this life; the life which has been all he's known for the past sixteen years. The life which made him renowned in the whole America and some other countries too -- ones with the same concept of leisure. The life which made him nearly a millionaire.

Jensen Ackles, A-rated escort for Morgan's Society Ltd.

Now retiring.

He puts his glass down and heads towards the main bathroom, allowing himself the indulge of relaxing in a hot bath for at least half an hour, because he fucking deserves it. 

The movements come automatically, and sooner than he thinks possible, he slides into hot water and soft lather. 

He lets his eyes drift shut as he makes himself comfortable, sighing contently.

It's all set.

Jensen’s contract is up on Monday, just three days from now. His notice has been handed in – multiple copies because you can never be sure. Even though it’s only three days, it’s three days too long to wait. Tonight was his last client. 

Jensen can't bring himself to think about the future right now. All he wants is to shut his mind and enjoy his bath, but a thought crosses his head.

He reaches for his cell phone near the bathtub. He doesn't think Chris will be awake at 4:30am, but it's worth a try.

The cell phone rings for about ten times, then the call drops, so he sends a text instead.

_ Happy birthday, you fucker.  
Feeling old yet? _

He smirks and puts the cell phone away, relaxing a little bit more. 

He doesn't have to do anything or be anywhere until later that evening, and with that certainty, he lets his eyes shut.

***

When Jensen wakes up, it's already early afternoon. 

After that, he really doesn't pay much attention to the time as he reads Chris' reply at his message, and then mechanically eats, drinks, get some stuff around the house done, get ready and leaves to reach Chris's house.

Jensen feels kind of floating through the whole afternoon, but once he's there, reality feels clearer. Life for everyone else keeps going like nothing much has happened, and Jensen feels like he's coming back to a world he's forgotten how to belong to.

He shakes off these negative thoughts, because there's no way he's going to change his mind. There are so many other opportunities for him anyway, especially since he's become a member of the high society of Dallas.

Chris appears in front of him then, bringing him out of his reverie.

"Tell me again how I'm getting old, you asshole."

"Happy birthday, Christopher." 

Jensen smirks at Chris's frown. 

"It's gonna be your turn in a while anyway." Chris says as he leads the way towards the bar.

"Yeah, but you'll still be older than me, so it'll lose the point of pointing out how _I_ am getting old, because _you_ will be even older." He laughs when Chris gives him a little shove.

"Yeah, whatever, I'll be rocking it even at 80, my man. You know I ain't lying."

"Yeah yeah, you will." 

Chris grabs them a beer each, then he points at Jensen as if saying _you know it_ , and drinks. Jensen follows.

"Oh, and by the way, there's someone who requires your services, dude. Badly," Chris throws out and it's Jensen's turn to scowl. 

"Chris, you know I'm done with all that, now. In fact," he adds, noticing Chris' expression, "I serviced my last client just this past night."

"Oh, spare me the details, won't you," Chris says, nose wrinkling with distaste.

"Weren't gonna share, don't worry." Jensen takes a mouthful of his beer. "But I'm serious, I'm done. So your man's going to have to make do with someone else." 

Chris doesn't bother to argue, just swallows a couple of gulps down and then looks at Jensen. "I promised him an escort, Jensen. Because I think he needs one, just for the thrill of it. Plus, he's totally your type."

Jensen rolled his eyes. "Seems like everybody is," he mutters. He finishes his beer and orders another one. "I'm not gonna sell my body again, Chris, you know I won't. You're not gonna change my mind."

Chris smirks at that, wry. "Who said you have to _sell_ it?"

Jensen sighs. "Come on man, you know how it works. I would take nothing but something neat and clean, not cash for sure, the whole nine yards. You know how it works and I quit it, so, not gonna happen."

Chris won't stop smirking and Jensen's about to start getting pissed off. "What--"

"Here you are at last!" an amused voice from behind interrupts Jensen. "You're harder to find than love, birthday boy."

Jensen turns to look at the owner of the lazy accent and the awful clichés, only to find a tall, broad man, all shaggy hair and dimples in place moving in on Chris to happy birthday hug him. 

Jensen's body gives him a weak signal, but before he could even process what kind of signal that was, Chris speaks. "Jared, buddy. Thanks! We were just talking about you here."

Jensen turns to stare at Chris open mouthed, but Chris just slaps him on the shoulder when the guy - _Jared_ \- says, eyeing Chris first and then Jensen, "Oh were you now? And why was that?" in a tone even more amused than it was before.

"I was just telling Jensen here how you're gonna be the upcoming lead in the oil business in a month or two," Chris replied, smiling.

Jensen keeps his incredulous gaze on Chris a little while longer, before directing it towards Jared when Jared laughs. "Right, dude. Just leave it, not that big of a deal," he says, easy.

"Sure it is." Chris gets up then. "Well, I'm afraid being both landlord _and_ birthday boy brings inescapable duties, gentlemen. If you will excuse me," he says with mock reverence, giving a half bow before taking his almost empty beer and walking away - but not before sending a brief pointed look at Jensen.

Jensen gapes at him, not really believing that he's just left him in company of a potential client. Well, one wannabe potential client. Jensen just _quit_ the fucking life.

The other man got Chris's cue at once. "So, _Jensen_ ," and Jensen turns his head towards the sound of his name as soon as it leaves Jared's mouth. _Get a grip, Ackles_. "How come I've never seen you with Chris before? Your features are something I would'a remembered," he says easy.

It's the smirk that accompanies the words that catch Jensen's attention, and in a couple of seconds everything becomes clear. 

Of course Jared already knows _he_ is the escort Chris promised him. Like most clients, Jared would have required a thorough background check on Jensen's habits, safety, on everything about him, and the possibility of Jared being unaware of Jensen's appearance are way below zero. The façade of ignorance he's putting does nothing except put Jensen in an uneasy mood.

"I quit the business," Jensensays quietly but firmly. "I'm sorry," he excuses himself, grabbing his beer and leaving the bar - and that hot, dimpled man - behind him. It takes quite an effort to walk away without turning around, if only to see the expression on Jared's face.

In different circumstances, Jensen wouldn't have minded hitting on Jared. Would have let the man hit on him too, and the evening could have taken a whole different path - along with the night. And who knows, maybe even the following days could have been different. There was something that let Jensen believe that they could have gotten along. Maybe it was Jared's ease, maybe his smile, maybe his temperament, his accent, his manners, and isn't it pathetic, how many of these details Jensen noticed, just having met the guy a few minutes before?

_ Fucking Chris _ . He needs a drink or maybe ten, now.

***

The thing is, Jared is a looming presence on the edges of Jensen’s awareness for the whole time. Sure, Jared doesn't try another direct approach, but he stares. Like, a whole lot. And Jensen stares back, before getting uneasy and turning away. Sometimes, this game lasts for a couple of minutes, before Jensen looks away.

So, there's that.

And, Jensen's half hard from this alone. Has been for a couple of hours now, since the staring game begin, like it's a weird kind of courtship that will only end one way, when it clearly won't. Because Jensen won't allow it.

Jensen can't really focus on anything else for the whole night.

***

"I'm not doing it, Chris."

"Aww come on now Jenny, I noticed the way you looked at him all night."

"Weren't you too busy being a landlord and the birthday boy to notice?"

"Never too busy to check how my best bud's doing, dude."

"Whatever."

"So that's a yes?"

"Stop asking already, everything's set now."

"You can turn a blind eye on that though, can't you?"

Jensen sighs into the phone. Why does Chris have to be this stubborn about stuff? Jensen did quite an impressive job the other night, leaving the bar without taking Jared home - or without being taken home by Jared - and now his supposed best friend is trying to undo all his good work. Sometimes he wonders how did they become best friends in the first place. 

"What am I supposed to do, Chris? Pretend I'm still an escort and, take money from the guy, just so you can be happy that he got a fuck?"

He hears a pause on the other end of the phone. "Yes?"

"Dude, do you even hear yourself?"

"Okay, okay," Chris says, sobering up. "I'm just kidding. But Jensen. You could get through it just fine. Hell, so much better than fine. You're kinda the best in your field, aren't you?"

"People say I _was_ ," Jensen says, stressing the last word.

"I know! I know you quit, Jensen, believe me. I'm not trying to shove you back in. I know you had everything set before I even mentioned the whole thing to you. I'm just asking for a favor. And it's nothing more than that. You meet, he pays you cash, you fuck him good, you maybe let him fuck you, and when you finish you can pay him back. You can even tell him ' _it was so good I don't even need money for this_ ' or something."

He can hear Chris smile. Jensen shakes his head, amused.

"Wow, he really must not be in the circle, if it would be fine for him just to pay cash, no background checks, no legal paperwork and so on." 

He only hears Chris softly snort, so he says "Will you tell me why, Chris? What's the big deal about him ' _trying what it feels like to be with an escort'_?"

"So that's not a _'no'_ anymore?" Chris smiles.

"It's a maybe. If you give me a good motivation."

Chris sighs from the other end of the line, and Jensen knows he's won that point, so he makes himself more comfortable on the sofa.

"Okay, it's a bit personal, and I kinda feel bad for telling you this. But. The guy's realized he's gay for a couple of years now, he’s been real unlucky. The only hook ups he’s had have all been assholes and demanding little shits. Like, one of snatched the phone from his hands when he was talking to his Momma, and started talking to her - something like, " _hey momma, ain't ya gonna fix me some stuffed turkey for Thanksgiving?_" And they had met two weeks earlier, or something." Jensen winced at the thought. "So yeah, he's been on his own most of the time since then, as you can imagine. Not that big of a fan of relationships, and he's careful when hooking up with people. Sure, he's a natural charmer and I sometimes think he actually made big money because of his flirting, but he doesn't allow himself to be completely spontaneous." 

Jensen sighs, because while he recognizes a victory when he sees it, he also recognizes a loss. There's more than one question he wants to ask Chris, so he opts for the least intrusive one. "How do you know him so well? It's not like you've been friends for a long time."

"No, we haven't been friends for long, you're right. We went out one night when the stock market was looking like it was heading for a crash, and he got shitfaced. I got a bit drunk myself, so I happened to ask him how he was single, since he's that hot and easygoing." _Yeah_ , Jensen thought. _Kind of noticed myself_. "And he just spilled it. I don't even think he remembers telling me."

Jensen nods, before speaking. "So you thought a hooker could be a solution. He pays, and nothing is expected from him, so he can relax and enjoy the ride. Neat."

"Exactly. And he's pretty naive about your ex business, really, he wouldn't know the first thing to ask about escorts at your level. So you don't have to worry about that." 

"Aren't you exaggerating a little, though? I mean, it's not like he's been a monk or something."

"Yeah, I know, but this is something new for him, right? It's always good to try out stuff." 

Jensen rolls his eyes at that, and then closes them and lets his head fall to the sofa. _Damn Chris_. "Yeah, okay. I'll do it."

"You're fucking great, Ackles. Thank you." Jensen can almost hear the guy smiling.

"Yeah, I know. But you could have told me before I quit, dude. It would have been so much easier."

"Yeah, I don't know why the thought only crossed my mind when it did." Still smiling. The bastard.

Jensen sighs heavily. "Get your head together, dude. You'll end up losing it, someday."

Chris laughs. "I'm sure I actually will!" Jensen smiles at that. "I have to go now Jenny boy." 

"Don't call me that, asshole," Jensen groaned.

"I can pretty well call you whatever I like, baby."

Jensen shakes his head. "Goodbye, Chris."

"Bye, Jensen. And keep yourself free on July 19."

"19th of July?"

"Yeah. You'll visit Villa Padalecki." The sly, teasing fucker.

"Oh. Okay then."

"And make sure to bring your toys."

Jensen just hangs up on him.

***

That afternoon Jensen lies in bed and thinks over the conversation with Chris. He can't help feeling a little off about the whole thing with Jared. If Chris had never mentioned the fucking escort stuff to Jared, it all could have taken a different direction. Jensen would have definitely gone home with him, and they would have had a great, sweaty night.

_ And then the following day would have been awkward _ , his brain supplies. Jensen frowned. It didn't have to be awkward. They could have parted without drama. And when they met again, because that was always possible, they would have gotten hard just by thinking about that night whenever their eyes met. And maybe they would have gotten together again, for a second night. And maybe things in the morning would have been better - romantic even.

Jensen shifts. There's no point in thinking about _ifs_ and _maybes_. It is what it is now, and he's not going to look backwards. He has never done it: he won't do it now.

He only wants to look forwards.

Like, to think about what will happen on July 19. Jensen gets a shiver down his body just thinking back about Jared and the way they kept staring at each other the other night, and a wave of arousal runs down his body. He is going to have that hot, huge body all for himself. _Fuck_.

He's gonna ruin the man, he's gonna fuck him up and fuck him good.

Jensen trails a hand down in his pants.

***

In the following days, he doesn't hear much from Chris about Jared, except for one little reminder a couple of days prior the 19th. Jensen tries not to think too much about it, in fact he kind of convinces himself to treat this just like any ordinary job. He will be the model and professionalism and detachment.

Right.

***

The day comes pretty fast, as Jensen had nothing specific to do. He's scheduled to meet at 9.30pm at Jared's house.

Jensen chooses his clothes a bit more carefully than he would normally, despite knowing they won't stay on for too long. He puts kohl on his eyes - a barely there line - and he smears gloss on his mouth, even knowing the latter it's mostly unnecessary anyway: he's pretty aware of his looks, and he's heard men saying all sort of things about his mouth. So he adds gloss just to take Jared to an higher level of arousal, really.

He grabs the bag he prepared for the night - because yes, Chris knows him well, and of course he would bring some of his toys with him.

He's still not perfectly comfortable with the whole pretending-to-still-be-an-escort thing, but he's kind of gotten accustomed to the idea. Besides, Jared is expecting an escort, so it's almost like any other job: the client knows you, pays you, sex happens, and then you leave without him expecting anything else from you. Or in Jared's case, 'and then you give him the money back, and you leave, without him expecting anything else from you.' 

He can damn well do it.

***

Villa Padalecki is fucking huge. Jensen has a moment of appreciation, before getting out of the car. 

As he walks along the path towards the main door, he can feel anticipation starting to build. A smirk surfaces involuntarily when he presses the doorbell.

Jensen realizes he was expecting someone else to open the door, when Jared appears. He takes a good look at the man and sighs internally, because, _damn_ the man is _huge_. 

Jared stares at him wide-eyed and open-mouthed, clearly shocked somehow. Jensen can't help the lazy, sly smile that crosses his face. _Oh, really, Jared?_

Jared seems to come back to his senses a couple of seconds later, taking a step back in a mute invitation.

Jensen walks through the door and brushes Jared while passing, the smile still in place, a little amused that Jared didn't even say hello. He notices the thick envelope in Jared's left hand and he immediately knows what's inside. He can imagine how hard it's been, even for someone like Jared, to come up with that much cash, so it's completely normal for a client to want to be done with the transaction part of the evening as soon as he can.

Jensen leaves it be for now, and walks ahead without waiting for Jared to lead the way, towards the big sofas immediately at the left of the entrance.

"Was the kohl too much?" he asks, dropping the bag off his shoulder on the closer sofa. He runs his hand back and forth over the soft velvet, eyes fixed on Jared.

Jared, who seems to have recovered his equilibrium. "It's just perfect. Hello, Ackles," he says, openly assessing, arousal evident in his gaze.

"Hello, Jared," he answers, a little mocking echo, and then raises his eyebrows. "Or was it the gloss?"

Jared's eyes darken a fraction, and he walks closer, smiling as well. "Oh, nothing like that, believe me." He pauses for a second. "Although they both suit you, I'd say." 

Jensen only smiles more, knowing it already. "My name is not Ackles, though. It's Jensen."

Jared makes a face as if saying _'duh_?', and then puts the envelope he's holding on a small coffee table close to him breaking their gaze. Jensen is momentarily distracted by the gesture. 

It only takes his attention away from Jared for a second tops, but when he looks back Jared is already at the other end of the sofa, watching him intently. _God._ It reminds Jensen of Chris' birthday, and his smile fades as Jensen feels a rush of blood making its way south.

He returns the stare, circling the sofa in the opposite direction of where Jared is going. At this, Jared starts to follow him, slowly. 

"What?", Jensen asks.

Jared never stops looking, just lengthens his stride, lessening the distance between them. Jensen stops walking, faces Jared as he gets even closer.

"It's you."

Jensen looks up at Jared, only a foot separating them, and he smirks a little as he arches his brow. "What about me?"

Jared stops right there, all in Jensen's personal space, and his gaze gets darker. "What about you?" He might as well say _spare me the bullshit_ , his tone heavily ironic. He lifts his hands and traces Jensen's features, from his ears to his shoulders, without touching it at all. Just brushing his skin with air, close enough to feel the heat rising off Jared’s skin.

Jensen represses a shiver, and his eyes flutter, wanting to close but at the same time wanting to absorb the sight of Jared that close to him.

"What about you," Jared repeats, his tone quieter now. "Do you have any idea of how you look, right now?"

Of course he does, but Jensen just stares into his eyes. Mock-wondering. Daring.

A strange, muffled sound leaves Jared's throat, and Jensen feels his hand on his shoulder as he whispers, "Come with me."

Jensen's breath hitches a fraction, and he takes the bag he left on the sofa before Jared's firm hand between his shoulder blades forces him towards the inside of the house, solid and warm.

As they walk, Jared's hand slides lower, until it rests on the small of his back. Jensen can't think about his surroundings, can't think about anything else except Jared's body behind him, steering him in the direction he wants, and Jared's hands keeping him in his place.

God, Jensen wants to ruin the man. He wants to own him and make him forget his own name, he wants to hold him and have him. 

He wants to be held and taken and owned as much and hard as Jared wants. He wants it all.

Jared conducts him to a large room on the first floor, equipped with a huge, ten foot mirror. He positions Jensen right in front of it, putting himself right behind, and stares at Jensen's face intently.

"Just look," he starts low, slow, leaning down a little just to brush Jensen's left ear with his breath, his heated gaze not once leaving Jensen's in the mirror. "How hot you are."

Jensen is feeling hot alright, the suffocating heat of the Texan summer even more unbearable in that room, with Jared's body so close to his own, and his breath and hands on him. The windows are all open, but not a hint of a breeze comes in. But if Jensen's honest, not even a first-class air-conditioning would be able to help cool him down now.

Jared trails his hands down Jensen's arms, this time actually touching the flesh, restricting it to light caresses. He reaches Jensen's shoulders and slides the bag off, easing it on the ground. His hands find Jensen's body immediately after, seemingly unable to leave Jensen alone now he’s started touching. 

Jensen hears Jared humming quietly as his hands trace the line of Jensen's hips, slow, slower than ever, trailing up and sliding over his stomach, the touch becoming stronger and stronger as he calmly goes up, up, to rest on Jensen's pecs. Jared leaves his hands there, just resting, feeling the shifting of muscles underneath them as Jensen breathes in, breathes out. Their gaze in the mirror never falters, Jared's eyes burning into Jensen's, and Jensen gives back as much as he takes, chin up and never backing down.

Then Jared pinches both Jensen's nipples, hard, without warning, and Jensen grunts, his gaze leaving Jared's for the briefest of instant before turning into place, now way darker and more aroused. Jared is smiling darkly, his dimples in place as he twists his fingers on Jensen's nipples. 

Jensen takes a quick intake of breath, but that's the only reaction he gives him. Jared lets his mouth slide on his earlobe, his fingers working and his smile still in place, eyes never leaving Jensen as he slowly kisses him, nibbles him. 

"Do you understand," Jared says, mouth still in place, "how scorching hot you are?"

Jensen only smirks at that, shifting his head a fraction to give him better access.

Jared grasps his cue, like he was waiting for permission, and his lips kiss the small behind Jensen's ear, and, finally breaking their gaze, Jared begins to trail down, down. Jensen's movements react as if they're linked to Jared's, and he tilts his head back, finally free of the gaze that had held him in place. He rolls his eyes back and adjusts to give Jared more room, and Jensen's hands lifts to grab at Jared's forearms, holding them and feeling the muscles shift as Jared works his nipples hard.

Jared starts to french kiss his neck, getting rougher second after second, and Jensen is starting to feel severely affected by what those hands and tongue are doing to him. The shocks of pain turn into pleasure, spreading from his chest to his whole body. He lets his head fall back onto Jared's right shoulder and shifts his hands, wanting to feel more of Jared's body as well, but the position doesn't allow him much leeway. He can only feel Jared's arms and biceps, and damn he wants to feel the whole of Jared's body against his _soon_.

Jensen starts to squirm a little after a couple of more minutes, his nipples sore from Jared's ministrations and his neck a flame. He's going to have a hell of an hickey by tomorrow morning, and Jensen loves the thought of it. A reminder that _Jared_ has been there, has done that. 

"You feeling impatient yet?" comes the question, and Jensen has not seen this coming.

"Oh I'm going to make you regret that question," says Jensen low, every ounce of easiness gone from his voice. Jared licks his neck a couple of times for an answer, and Jensen can feel his smile against his skin. Jared's hands work slower and deeply, feeling the whole pec against their palm before finally stopping what they're doing, along with his mouth. _Thank fucking God._

"I look forward to it," is the only thing Jared says, before instigating a complete change of pace.

Jared almost rips Jensen's shirt as he gets it off of him, in frenzied haste. Jensen is a little startled by the contrast to Jared’s previous molasses-slow approach, but he catches up pretty fast, getting rid of his own shirt before he tries to turn in front of Jared, only to be held in position.

"Did I tell you to move?" Jared asks, faking innocence, and Jensen snaps.

In a spike of energy he turns into Jared's hands and grabs the hem of Jared's shirt, ripping it apart. He’s no longer fighting the urge to feel his body against Jared's, and it's _strong_ , way stronger than before. He places his own hands on Jared's abs and grabs them hard and _fucking hell_ his body. Finally. "And why should I wait for your permission?"

Jared's eyes widen a little at that. "Because you're mine" _for the night_. The last part is not said aloud, but it doesn't need to be. _Because I bought you to use as I please_. Jensen knows all the variants of that concept, so he shouldn't mind it anymore, but deep down he does. Right now, he minds a lot. He definitely wants for this to be more than just a one night, paid for thing, but it isn't his place to say, so he doesn't.

Jared's hands are on his ass the next moment, and he squeezes hard, bringing Jensen back to the now. Jensen moans and he grabs him by the shoulder, and then brings Jared on him.

His mouth finds Jared's already swollen lips in a heartbeat, and then they're kissing. Jensen slides his hands through Jared’s hair to pull him closer, cutting off every possible movement of his head. Jared's hands follow Jensen's at once and he immediately feels tight against Jared's face and fingers, and _god_ this is _good_.

They kiss hard, fierce, passionate, desperate, licking into each other's mouths and breathing through their noses as much as possible. Jensen eliminates every distance between their bodies. His chest is pressed into Jared's, his nipples still aching and he groans into Jared's mouth, but fuck it, nothing is going to stop him.

Jared thrusts into Jensen's hip and they both part to catch a breath, a low moan escaping Jared's throat and Jensen can't help it, he dives back in because Jared's mouth is sickeningly sweet, addictive. He wants to swallow down every sound Jared makes, every inch of him really, and Jared thrusts his hips again and now it's Jensen's turn to moan. 

He's hard as a rock, and damn he needs some action _now_.

Jared seems to think the same thing, because he grabs Jensen by the shoulders and spins him around, making him walk backwards toward the giant bed he’d been too focused on the mirror to see before. They kiss throughout it, until the mattress hits Jensen's thighs and he stops, making Jared press into him a little more.

"I wasn't planning on using this room, but fuck if I'll wait any longer," Jared says low, his words carrying a little subtext of desperation Jensen instantly likes. "It hasn't all the things we need, though."

"Got toys in my bag," Jensen says, and then he dives into get another wet kiss.

"Lie down on bed, and get rid of your clothes," Jared says when they part, and he goes to grab Jensen’s bag.

Jensen complies without a word, and in under a minute he's on the sheets, watching Jared as he puts the bag on the nightstand. He eyes it for a second, before deciding to open a drawer to empty out the contents of the bag.

Jensen smirks as Jared's eyes widen, taking in the range of stuff that was in there. Yeah, they probably won't use much because fuck Jared is already a wet dream with no accessories, but he's glad he brought some things along. It could be fun.

And maybe Jared was one kinky bastard. You could never be too sure.

"Fuck. Happy birthday to me," Jared says and turns towards him as he starts unbuttoning his shorts, and Jensen can see he's aroused as hell. _Good_.

Jensen lies back flat on the bed then, spreading his legs a little, a plan already forming in his head, about how the night will go. "Happy birthday." He says, and he smirks a little, before closing his eyes.

He can feel the weight of Jared's gaze on him, on his torso, on his cock, on his legs. He knows he has a great body, he’s never been shy. Couldn’t afford to be, in his job, after all. He hears Jared discard the last of his clothes, and then get up on the bed.

Jensen opens his eyes to take a good look at Jared's body, and he almost gapes. _Fuck_ , the man is perfect. He's tall and lean, tanned and perfectly fit. Jensen wants to bite his hipbones, a perfect v-cut, and wants to get that nice, thick long cock down his throat like now. 

"God you're fucking hot," he says and opens his mouth a little, arching up his eyebrows and eyeing him, and Jared promptly crawls over.

Jared trails his hand down Jensen's face while he leans down and kisses him deep, his tongue fucking Jensen's mouth in a clear show of what he would like to do to him with something else. Jared’s body moves on Jensen's like sin, slow and tortuous, and Jensen lets a moan escape his throat as he opens his mouth wider, letting Jared do what he wants.

They kiss open mouthed for a minute more, all slick and deep and strong, until Jared pulls off. "Your fucking mouth is something obscene, Jesus," he murmurs, low and raw. He licks Jensen's upper lip and Jensen takes his tongue in his mouth, sucking it with a meaning, looking right into Jared's dark eyes.

Jensen bites Jensen’s tongue gently and Jared growls, breaking the contact. Then he crawls up Jensen’s body, until his knees rest on Jensen's sides, and _fucking finally_.

The only warning Jensen gets is Jared's left hand on his face, cupping his jaw, then Jared’s feeding him his cock.

Jared’s hand rests on Jensen’s face, and his hips start to shove down, in a steady motion that stops when Jensen's nose almost brushes Jared's pubic hair.

Jared soon finds out that Jensen doesn't have a gag reflex, and he's in equal parts amazed and turned on, apparently. After the first minute he starts showing down Jensen's throat without restraint, when he figures out that Jensen's hold onto his hips isn't saying, _'slower, careful'_. He works his hips fast and hard, not letting Jensen catch his breath, and _whoa_ , Jensen hadn't quite figured this out. He feels his insides raw as Jared's huge cock reaches points almost never touched before, way down his throat, and he _fucking loves_ it. He sucks in the best way he can with little room to move and little breath in his lungs, loving every second of having that beautiful cock in his mouth.

Jared's movements slow down after a few minutes, and his hand moves to feeling his cock slide into and out Jensen's mouth while he caresses Jensen's lips. 

Jensen makes a noise of want and opens his mouth more, allowing one of Jared's fingers to slip in alongside his cock, making Jared groan. "Jesus Christ, Jensen. I want to fill your mouth and your throat with my come, until you gag on it."

Jensen moans intently at Jared's words and takes his own cock in his hand, and Jared's hips shove down, involuntarily, hard and deep, a couple of times more.

"But I have other plans for now," he says and he slows down, slipping his finger free of Jensen's mouth and moving it down to Jensen's ass.

He barely pushes it all inside when Jensen slips free of his cock and says, "You don't need to prep me, I'm used to it."

Jared's features becomes even hungrier, and he forces his cock down Jensen's throat one more time, before stepping off altogether, removing his finger from Jensen’s ass at the same time.

"Fuck," Jared whispers, and makes a move to grab something from Jensen's bag.

When Jensen sees what he's taken he gapes a little. _Lube, really_? "Jared, fuck me now," he growls, grabbing him by the arm.

Jared curses a little as he smears some lube on his cock, before crawling back on the bed.

Jensen's eyebrows shots up at that. "You don't want a condom?"

"Do you?" Jared looks at him.

Jensen stares at him. "I am a hooker, Jared. Don't you wanna be safe?"

" I am safe," he says firm, and Jensen arches an eyebrow. "Chris assured me you're the best, and definitely clean, and I trust him."

"That's some serious risk you're taking," Jensen says lightly, because despite his words, Chris was right, of course.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm not changing my mind, and I'm clean as well" Jared says and smiles, his dimples back in place for a couple of seconds. Jensen has no trouble believing him. Then Jared drops the smile and adds, " And I wanna do you bare."

Jensen's cock twitches and his whole body burns, like he's just been set on fire. "You wanna fuck me bare?" he asks low, spreading his legs wider, and Jared gets immediately between his legs.

"Yeah, I wanna feel you around my cock."

"Then quit wasting time and _fuck me_ ," he growls, and Jared's cock pushes against his entrance as an answer, and he bottoms out in a long, steady thrust.

_ Finally, God _ . Jared's cock is perfect inside him. He stretches Jensen good, almost too much - _alright, he could have taken a little more preparation_ \- and Jared pulses inside him and it's been way too long since someone fucked him bare. He fucking loves it.

And then Jared meets his eyes and starts to fuck him in earnest, almost like he held back all this time and finally could let go. Jensen fully approves this plan, the burning inside him making the everything sharper, rougher, more real, and he meets Jared's thrusts halfway, giving back as much as he takes.

"Fuck, Jensen," Jared moans, his hands roaming over Jensen's torso, and Jensen arches underneath him as he grabs Jared's shoulders and digs his nails in. Jared hisses a little and lets his fingers scrape over Jensen's still-sore nipples, and Jensen moans loudly at that, tensing at the almost unwanted friction. 

Jared groans at that and repeats the motion, probably liking the way Jensen contracts around him, and his rhythm quickly starts to falter and his thrusts become more erratic. He digs his fingers into Jensen's nipples as Jensen's fingers dig into his shoulders, and Jensen thrashes under him, groaning loud and even screaming a little.

"Jared, fuck, Jared," he repeats in a mantra, and Jared keeps fucking him so hard, it almost seems like he wants to break the walls and get into the next room. 

"You like it, huh?" Jared asks, letting his fingers scrape against Jensen's flaming red nipples, and Jensen groans in return and his eyes roll back. "Bet you let them do this often, right?" Jared says and thrust up, and god fucking damn it _right there_.

Jensen screams as he feels more blood running into his chest, shaking his head a little.

"Shut up, whore," Jared grunts, fucking him in earnest as his fingers dig into Jensen's nipples one more time, and Jensen loses it.

He tenses up and grabs his cock hard, only managing to stroke it a couple of times before his hand is batted away by Jared's bigger one. Jared strokes him almost painfully hard and fast, and within seconds Jensen comes with a loud cry, Jared's fingers still torturing one nipple and Jared's other hand pumping him rough, while Jared's cock pounds into him almost like he wants to carve a new place into Jensen and rest there.

He comes in hot, long waves as Jared keeps fucking him and touching him, and Jensen trashes under him for what feels like hours.

Jared's hand on his cock pulls away when Jensen starts to shy away from it, but it returns to his other nipple to join the other hand, twisting and scratching with no rhythm whatsoever. 

Jensen trashes because _fuck_ that _hurts_ , trying to get away from his touch with no results, and his cock twitches, trying to get hard once again. 

"Fuck, so hot Jensen, so hot when - _ah_ , when you come, so hot how much you love this," Jared moans, but he starts to get incoherent pretty fast after that.

Jared leans down on him and kisses him wet, rough and dirty and almost like he wants to fucking eat him alive, and he pounds into him with no finesse or care, and his hands keep working Jensen's nipples, ignoring every attempt of Jensen to escape.

Jensen squeezes his ass a couple more time before he feels Jared tensing up all around and inside him, and then Jared is coming, coming, coming and he's groaning hard against Jensen's mouth, still kissing him, and _fuck that's hot_ , and Jensen's cock begins to swell again at the feeling of Jared's come shooting inside of him, hot and sticky and messy and fucking perfect.

After another couple of minutes, Jared collapses on him, crushing him under his body. He puts his face behind Jensen's neck and nuzzles him, and _oh god he's also a cuddler_.

Jensen lets him stay there for a while, stroking his back and his ass, before saying, "Don't you fall asleep on me, Jared. Now it's my turn and I'm not done with you yet."

Jared groans and Jensen feels his cock twitching a little inside him. He smiles as Jared lifts his head and kisses him, slowly now, easing his cock from his ass carefully.

"There you go," Jared smiles as he pulls out completely, stroking Jensen's sides in a clear sign of affection, and Jensen feels a warm sensation running through him. It's weird but not uncomfortable, and he doesn't waste time analysing what that means. Instead he does something he really feels like doing. He surges up and cups Jared's face, and then he kisses him.

Jared is taken a little by surprise, but he immediately follows through, kissing him back at the same pace and intensity Jensen sets.

It's sweet, slow, almost delicate, a clear contradiction between what happened minutes before. Jensen licks inside Jared's mouth like he wants to taste every flavor of him, like he wants to know his taste, and memorize it.

Jared gives back as much as he takes, following Jensen's tongue like he doesn't want it to slip away, like he's afraid he will lose his very essence if he lets it go. So he cups the back of Jensen's head and he presses him closer, so that he can't run away even if Jensen wants to - which he doesn't. Jared kisses him deep and licks inside him, and in a matter of minutes the kiss shifts from soft and careless, to passionate and heady.

They move their bodies against each other in the kiss, a languid contact manages to make them even more impatient.

Jensen is the first to break the kiss and leans away when Jared tries to recapture his mouth. Jared opens his eyes at that and finds Jensen smirking, already going in search of something back in his bag.

His smile promises nothing good - or everything great, depending on how you look at it. He arches his eyebrows a little as he says, "I'm going to fuck you." Jared suppresses a shiver and barely nods, eyes hungry and impatient for Jensen to get on with it. Jensen continues, "Are you sure you don't want me to use a condom now?"

Jared looks like he wants to laugh, if he wasn't so turned on already. "No, Jensen, and I also think it's pretty late for that, don't you?" he says.

"As I thought," Jensen nods, holding now in his fist the thing he was searching for - and grins when it’s clear that Jared has no idea what it is.

Jensen comes back on the bed and motions Jared to lie down, a dirty smile still in place, and Jared looks like he's having a hard time not fucking Jensen again right there and now.

As he lays there without a word, Jensen looks at the body beneath him and feels a hot surge of need rush through him. _Fuck he wants to own him, he wants to wreck him_.

His fist still close around the object, Jensen bends down and kisses Jared lightly, for a couple of seconds, before moving down onto his neck. He feels Jared roll back his head to give him more room, and Jensen closes a cock ring around the base of Jared's hard on.

Jared makes a broken sound between a groan and a whimper when he feels the ring snap tight. "Oh come on, Jensen," he says, his eyes fluttering close for a second before opening again, fixing them on Jensen's in a mute plea.

Jensen shakes his head and says, "One word and I'll let you out. Just one word, anytime. But you have to _mean_ it. Because if you don't, you'll miss out on an astonishing orgasm."

Jared bites his bottom lip as his hips try and watches Jensen intently, and after a short while he nods.

"You let me know when it's too much and I'll let you out of it, I promise. Hell, you could even snap it open yourself, if you want," Jensen adds. Then he smirks, "But trust me, I have a lot of experience. You don't have to worry," a quick brush of lips against lips, "... too much."

Jared makes a soft growl in his throat, and nods. "Get on with it already, then."

Jensen's eyes darken a little. "Oh believe me I will."

Jensen bites his bottom lip again and what the fuck is that needy feeling _again_? Jensen latches onto Jared's neck again and decides not to think about it, instead he starts licking and kissing and nibbling, and Jared starts to shift under him.

Jensen attacks the same spot over and over again, intent on leaving a hickey to match the one Jared’s gifted him. His hands roam all over Jared's body as his mouth makes him arch up, brushing nipples, pecs, abs, lean shoulders and arms - and after a while he intertwines their fingers together.

He brings Jared's hands with his where he wants, and Jared just lets him, closing his eyes and relaxing completely on the mattress, his cock still hard.

Jensen smiles at the way he relaxes and continues licking for a little while longer, loving the low hums Jared's making. He caresses Jared's torso with his hands still entwined with Jared's, and he can feel the low rumbling starting from there and making his whole body vibrate a little.

Kissing the man turned into a soft, trusting boy under him is driving Jensen insane right now, so Jensen moves lower instead and starts kissing Jared's pecs. He's indulged in too many freedoms already, and he can recognize when he should stop.

He kisses his way down Jared's body, slow, hands still held together, and from time to time he squeezes them a little, a reminder that Jared can end it anytime - and no, nothing more.

Jensen stops around Jared's bellybutton to lick it a couple of times, enjoying the way Jared contracts and writhes under him. He smirks as Jared's hands try to escape his grip to hold down onto the sheets - or maybe onto his head. Jensen doesn't let Jared's fingers slip free, instead he slides lower, licking his navel teasingly. He can feel Jared tense underneath him as he starts to whimper, and Jensen _loves_ it. 

Not letting him go just yet, he shifts towards his left hipbone because _Jesus fuck, his V-cut is damn near perfect._

He licks on the whole length of the cut before going back up and start sucking it, slowly and then more and more intently, and Jared now is breathing hard, trying to keep still, squeezing his hands as Jensen proceeds lower, lower.

Jensen doesn't really hesitate in front of Jared's cock, but he only barely licks it, and at that, Jared hisses. "You're a fucking tease," he accuses him, only half joking. 

He bucks up his hips and Jensen leans away, smirking as he replies, "I've been called worse." He says, and lets go of Jared's hands in order to keep Jared's hips still. 

Jared's hands immediately cup his neck, his fingers moving gently, while trying to lower Jensen's head down. Jensen shakes his head, smiling just so, then goes down on him like he mean it. He has one purpose only: to blow Jared's mind, to make him senseless. 

And judging by the way Jared starts writhing underneath him, he does quite a good job - not that there was ever much doubt. 

He bobs his head up and down with a steady rhythm, not quite managing to swallow him whole from his angle - Jared is fucking _huge_ \- but doing his best to accomplish that. He can feel Jared moaning and groaning before the sound reaches his ears, and the mere thought of that makes him shiver in lust. Jared must be super sensitive, with the cock ring still on, and he still lets Jensen blow him with a passion. 

Jensen really fucking loves it.

Jared maybe not so much though, considering how much more his hands are pushing his head down, firm, and Jensen has no choice but to obey, taking him in his mouth as much as he can and sucking, hard.

"Fuck, Jensen," he breathes out, almost panting now. "Fuck, fuck, fuck."

Jensen lets him slip out of his mouth and answers, "That's the plan," and Jared groans from above and he starts thrusting up his hips.

"Fuck, fuck me, get it off me," he says, his mind filled with pure raw want. His nails almost dig into Jensen's neck with the intensity of his hold, and okay, Jensen can tell he's had enough and that he wants _now_. And who is he to deny Jared anything?

Jensen places one last kiss on the tip of Jared's cock and then goes to remove the cock ring on it. Before taking it off, he warns him, "Don't come yet."

Jared groans loudly and then shakes his head as his hips buck up once more. "Dude, if you keep saying shit like this, I'm gonna lose it right now."

Jensen almost laughs at that with an expression very close to a cheeky 'is that so?' He doesn't say anything though, only shoots him a 'got it?' glance, before removing it.

He hears Jared take a deep breath, trying to calm himself down, and he pours some lube onto his fingers, quickly.

Without warning, he pushes one finger inside to the third knuckle, and Jared almost screams. "Oh my god, Jensen," he pants as Jensen doesn't give him the time to adjust and starts moving his finger in and out, in a steady pace. 

"Shh, I've got you," he breathes in reply, and adds another one along the first. Jared mutters a quiet "Fuck," barely audible, and shakes his head. He's a little tense, but it's not too much and he's definitely enjoying it, so Jensen doesn't slow down. He fucks Jared quick, trying to stretch him good in the shortest possible time.

"Fuck Jensen I'm good, fuck me already," Jared gets out, bearing down on his fingers, and Jensen adds another one just to spite him. 

He can almost feel Jared's annoyed stare through his skull, and he smiles internally as he moves his fingers a couple of times, before removing them all.

He pours some more lube on his cock and lines up, because no, he can't screw around much more, he's very fucking hard himself. He looks into Jared's eyes to search for anything that indicates Jared isn't quite alright, and when he doesn't find it except for a not-so-subtle 'I'm gonna kill you if you don't do it right now', he pushes in. Slowly. Because he doesn't want to hurt Jared.

But fuck if he doesn't wants to say 'screw it' and just fuck him already. _God_ , Jared's so tight around him and Jensen is panting deliciously and moaning, and his eyes are liquid fire and _fuck_. He doesn't stop until he's bottomed out, and then he just stills. It takes him quite an effort, and he takes Jared's hand in his to distract himself and keeping himself from fucking him now. 

He glances at him, a mute 'you're ready, right?'. Jared just squeezes his hand and bites his lower lip, and Jensen needs nothing else as he starts to thrust into him. He keeps the pace even, trying not to overdo it all at once, and he grunts and _damn_ Jared feels so _good_ around him, he is so tight.

Jared moans pretty and opens his mouth, his head lax on the pillow, and Jensen can't help it. He bends down and kisses him. Pushing his head into the mattress, kissing him hard and deep, at first in antithesis of what he's doing with his hips, but then the two rhythms quite matching up on hard and fast. Deep. Good. Better than good. 

And Jared is moaning in his mouth and his hand is slipping lower down his body, and Jensen lets him. He wants to know what it feels like to have Jared Padalecki contracting all around his cock as he comes from being pushed off the edge. What it feels like to have Jared Padalecki beneath him, fucked out and needy, like Jensen is all he can think about. Because Jared underneath him, laid bare with no defenses on, is addictive. It makes him want to hold him, to own him, and to be all Jared can ever think about.

Jared starts tensing up even more after a short while, so Jensen fucks him harder, deeper, trying to accelerate his climax because he fucking can, and he fucking will, and Jared all around him, groaning into his mouth because he's fucking him _good_ is just enough to fuck up his _own_ head, thanks a lot.

And then Jared is coming all over him, and Jensen can't quite silence the shout that slips from him, and Jared is his in every part of his being right now, and Jensen is coming too, grunting loud and deep, and he wants to have this again, again, and instead he's only gonna have it now. So he just fucks through his own orgasm deeper - no rhythm whatsoever, squeezing Jared's hand harder and kissing him fiercely, trying to keep all of his pieces together as he comes apart.

***

Jensen dries off after he gets out of the shower, his mind still positively blank because he can't begin to think now, because Jared is right outside and he's probably waiting for him to leave, before go cleaning up himself.

With a towel on his waist he exits the bathroom, only to find Jared sprawled on the bed, his hand trailing back and forth on his stomach, lazy. At the noise of the door opening he shifts his gaze towards him, and a content smile spreads on his face.

Jensen almost freezes on his spot, admiring the view and Jared's perfect body, but he keeps going, trying to disguise his want. Yeah, he still fucking wants him, alright.

He smiles back a little but does his best to ignore Jared's smile, and he goes get his clothes and starts dressing then, his back towards Jared when he sits on the bed while he puts his pants on. He can feel Jared's eyes on his back, and the silence is a bit oppressive actually, but he is not gonna break it, because he doesn't want to get to the awkward part yet. And more importantly, because he is expected to. Jared didn't 'pay' for that.

And speaking of payment, Jensen is tempted to simply 'forget' about the pack of cash on the table near the entrance, is tempted to just leave, hoping Jared doesn't remember it either. Maybe if Jared doesn't accompany him to the door...

That way, he thinks, Jared might even try to contact him again, most probably through Chris, if only just to pay him.

Jensen finishes dressing and gets up, going to grab his bag without even looking completely at Jared. He packs it up and then turns towards the bed to collect his cock ring, and he really, really tries not to stare at Jared. He can still feel his burning gaze following his movements as he takes his rounded object, but he doesn't return his stare. 

He puts it in his bag and then he takes it, and when he's put it on his shoulder and goes for leaving, Jared's voice stops him. "Jensen."

Jensen sighs inside and turns to look at him, knowing already that he's going to want to talk about money. "Hey."

"Stay a little," Jared just says.

Jensen is a bit taken aback, because no, _come on_ , wasn't he against specifically _this_?

He's sure he's got questions in his eyes, but he doesn't say anything, he just sits on the edge of the bed, watching Jared watching him.

Jared stay quiet for a couple of minutes, and Jensen can't think of anything good to break the silence. Yeah, he could go for explaining the whole 'I'm not an escort anymore', but he feels like this isn't the best moment for that. 

The silence is becoming quite oppressing, and Jensen is starting to get a little uneasy. He is almost tented to crack a joke to lighten up the mood, but thankfully Jared beats him to it in time. 

"I'm sorry," Jared says.

Because yes, that has to be a joke.

"What?" Jensen asks, dumbstruck, his eyes a little bigger than usual.

"I'm sorry," Jared repeats. It seems like he wants to add something else, but he doesn't continue.

Jensen frowns. "Wha\-- About what?" he asks, because he really has got no clue whatsoever. And if anything, _he_ should be the one apologizing for pretending to be an escort when he hasn't been one for almost a month now.

Jared presses his lips together for a second, before sitting up on the bed, dragging with him some sheets and tangling his legs in it. He looks at him intently and, after a couple of seconds, he says, "About how I treated you when I fucked you."

Jensen stares at him blank, expecting him to go on because he really doesn't recall anything to be sorry for.

Jared gets that he doesn't have a clue, so he keeps speaking. "About how I called you whore and treated you like one." His voice is low, like he doesn't want him to hear it.

Jensen's automatic smile is wrong and crooked, because _the fucking irony of the situation_. What the hell is he even supposed to answer now? 

"Don't you worry about it at all, man. I _am_ one, right?" he says. Then he thinks about it for a second, and decides. "Or at least, I was one."

Jared straightens up at once. "What do you mean?" he asks.

Jensen prepares internally for his reaction, before telling him the truth. "I was an escort, it was my former job. I just quit it like, a month ago or something."

Jared's eyes are huge as he leans towards him. "You quit it?? What? Chris promised me an escort, not--" 

"I was!" Jensen stops him, before he goes further on. "I was, Jared. Chris probably told you about me when I still was one, because he didn't know when my resignation was going to be accepted," he says firmly.

Jared is still a little upset as he says, "You should have told me, what the fuck. I didn't-- Oh God, I am so sorry."

Jensen shakes his head and a reassuring smile softens his expression. He leans forwards and places his hand on Jared's knee, squeezing it a little. "Don't you worry about it, I mean it. I wanted to do this," Jensen says. "And we had a good time, right?" he asks rhetorically. Because really, the goal of the evening was for Jared to have a good, careless time, not something to worry about.

"We did," Jared agrees, and Jensen smiles, relieved. "But you could have told me," he adds. "I wouldn't have made you remember you were an escort. I would'a made you forget it all," he says in a sweet voice now, and Jensen laughs at that.

He gets up then. "Yeah yeah, you would'a," he says, his tone along Jared's lines. 

"Damn right I would'a. _I can show you the world_ ," Jared singsongs, and Jensen shakes his head. 

"Dude, Aladdin? Really?"

Jared beams. "I've got great taste in movies, Jensen."

Jensen doesn't really know what to say to that. This is way too easy, the two of them flirting, Jared being a child and precious at the same time. Jensen could easily get addicted to it.

"I most definitely don't think so, Jared."

Jared makes a shocked expression, bringing his hands on his face in a clear imitation of Munch's scream. "You can leave now," he deadpans, his tone gravelly serious and mock-disappointed. 

Jensen's got to take this as his cue, because the more he's gonna stay here flirting like this, the more it's gonna be difficult when he actually has to leave. So he just smiles a little, shaking his head, and turns around, walking away.

He hasn't made it to half of the room when Jared says, "Hey!"

Jensen really wants to scream. And laugh. "What?!" he asks in a fake impression of being hurt, turning around but not moving an inch. 

"Won't you even kiss me goodbye?" Jared asks, lying down.

And this reminds him of the first time he met Jared, back at Chris' birthday, so nonchalant with his flirting technique back then, just like he is right now. He really has to give it to the guy: he's _good_ at hooking up. 

"You're fucking impossible," Jensen says with a smile. "You're even worse now than the first time we met, trying to get your hands on the hooker Chris told you about as soon as you could."

"Yeah, but I never knew it was you; that was pure and unadulterated flirting," Jared shoots back, pleased with himself.

Jensen, on the other hand, freezes a little. "You didn't know?" he repeats.

"That the escort he was on about was you? No, man, he only mentioned a certain "him". He didn't say names or anything."

So that means they could have _really_ been hooking up without this whole charade. And yes, Jared would be a little less spontaneous maybe, but they could have avoided these ten minutes of awkwardness. Fucking Chris.

"Oh, I thought you knew," Jensen says simply. 

Jared shakes his head. "Nope. And I meant that," Jared keeps going, now standing up and approaching him. "I really would'a remembered your face. You are definitely someone who can't be forgotten that easily."

Jensen laughs a little, smiling. "Well, neither can you and your gigantic everything." Jared's standing right there in front of him, naked and proud, and his words change from a joke to innuendo as Jensen's eyes drop to Jared's cock.

Jared gives him a sly smile and then says, "It's a shame we didn't use all the stuff you brought, though. We should fix that."

 

§§§

 

_ EPILOGUE -- Three years later _

Chris groans into his beer glances at Jared and Jensen, almost sitting in each other's laps even though there's plenty of room at the foot of their table. He swears to God, if he ever feels like doing a favor to someone ever again, he's gonna shoot himself in the head.

They have been gross for fucking ever, and he is so done with their sickeningly sweet love story. 

He hears them start kissing again, and this is it, he's either breaking their necks or getting up and getting the fuck away from them.

"Jesus Christ," he mutters as he gets up. _Wise choice_ , a small part of his brain congratulates him.

"Can you get us another couple of beers, man?" Jensen asks him, and Chris reconsiders his choice.

"If you two stop trying to become one single person, I might even do that."

He hears Jared laugh, and Jensen pats him on his arms. "Ah, if that's what you're worried about, then we'll stop!" 

"Yeah," Jared nods.

"In a while though."

"Could be years," Jared adds.

"Could really die if we try it now," Jensen deadpans.

"I fucking hate the two of you, and you can forget your beers," Chris replies as he leaves the table.

He hears them laugh, and dear God how is he supposed to endure the remaining hour before the others join them? He is going to kill their friends for being late.

He fucking needs something stronger than beer.

~Fin

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (Thank you, Anne, for your support.)
> 
> Comments are appreciated. ♥


End file.
